


That One Time Andrew Made Nicky Glad He Chose The Twins

by conniptionns



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fully Fleshed Out Character, I am very tired of people reducing Nicky to a reaction, M/M, he deserves this omg, in which he is a, so I wrote this, that's not fair at all however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Andrew shows Nicky a smidge of familial affection and it didn’t make him cry.</p><p>Originally posted 06-11-2016; edited 03-08-2018</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Andrew Made Nicky Glad He Chose The Twins

Andrew picked up pints of ice cream at the drug store, while he refilled Neil's burn cream prescription. He hadn't grabbed a basket because he always miscalculated all he could carry in his arms at once. His arms are laden down with a bag of trail mix (extra chocolate chips), four pints of ice cream (in a variety of flavors), a little pharmacy bag, and while he was waiting in line, with his arms overflowing, he picked up something that he saw in the little As Seen On TV section, and slapped it down on the counter before he could overthink.

Driving home, he thought about how good ice cream was always overpriced. He wondered if learning to make ice cream was worth it. He figured he might as well pick up a hobby since his stupid boyfriend couldn't practice. Neil had been driving him up the wall with the new exy related hobbies.

He had forgot to ask for a bag from the little old lady at the counter, but he wasn't too worried. He knew Neil was the last one to go in the apartment, and his fingers were too fucked up to turn the lock.  _Door handles are inherently better than door knobs._ He swung his foot up to catch the handle, pushing it all the way up and kicking the door open with his momentum.

Nicky was sitting on the couch next to Neil, but when the door burst open, he shot up and grabbed a pillow. To deflect or defend? Andrew didn't really care. Aaron was sprawled out on the good bean bag, and Andrew thought about kicking him out but dropped heavily next to Neil on the couch instead. He passed out ice cream with a reverence reserved for holy chalices, not Ben & Jerry's. He tossed the trail mix underhand to Kevin, who was sitting at the desk in the corner watching exy on his laptop.

"I'll eat the chocolate," Andrew informed Kevin, offhand.

He threw his other purchases at Nicky before turning to open Neil's ice cream for him.

"I'm going to get spoons. Nicky, help Neil unwrap his hands. I need to put some of his cream on his hands."

"Wait," Nicky called out, "what is this? A pillow?" He was bewildered.

"Yeah, it's one of those pillows where you can record your heartbeat and trade pillows with your  _sweetheart._ " Sweetheart was said with contempt, but the thought was there.

"Andrew," Nicky said in a choked whisper.

"Neil's hands. I'm not fucking around, they'll get infected." The utensil drawer slammed open. Nicky closed his eyes and let himself sit in the moment for one beat, then two. The drawer slammed shut. Nicky turned to Neil with a grin and asked him what kind of ice cream he got.

The night passed with video games, Neil and Aaron swearing at one another, and Andrew eating his and Neil's ice cream with his feet shoved under Neil's thigh. Nicky didn't cry, but he did call Erik and tell him that for all the shit he's gotten, he knew  _for a fact_ that he had made the right choice in taking Andrew and Aaron. Nicky didn't cry, but pride welled up inside him, so much that he thought he might choke on it. Nicky didn't cry, and he didn't want to, because he's so happy.


End file.
